


Home

by OnTheRoadSoFar



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheRoadSoFar/pseuds/OnTheRoadSoFar
Summary: Din settles down on Nevarro with Grogu and finds love in an unexpected place.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Greef Karga
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firewins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewins/gifts).



> Firewins and I decided that what this fandom needs is more Din/Greef (Dinf?) fics, so here we go!
> 
> (Btw, this is very brief - I hope to write more about them in the future.)

A little while after the unfortunate situation with the dark saber was resolved, the Jedi contacted Din and told him that he could pick up Grogu. 

Din was on his way to the Temple within a few hours of receiving the message. 

The Grand Master informed him that Grogu had finished his initial training, and while the kid would need to return to the Temple at some point in the future to continue his lessons, his bond with Din was so strong that it was deemed better that Grogu stay with him for a while. 

Din may or may not have shed a silent tear as he carried Grogu in his arms back to the ship, the child’s little hand wrapped tightly around Din’s finger. 

They went to Nevarro after that. Where else would they go? Din wanted to give Grogu some stability - after all, traveling aimlessly around the galaxy was no life for a kid. So Din took him to the only place he could image staying for longer than a few weeks. The only place where he had friends. 

He could easily have found a rental for them, but Greef wouldn’t hear of it. “I have plenty of empty rooms at my place. The kid can even have his own, if he wants it.” 

Grogu did have his own room - in which he got to keep all of the toys and games and books he soon accumulated. If Din spoiled him a little bit, it was only because the child deserved it. He had been through enough. 

At night, however, they shared a bed. They slept in Din’s room, a small one down the hallway, with a round, curtained window overlooking the dunes. The spring sunrises beyond the desert were breathtaking. Din should know - Grogu woke him up at the crack of dawn every morning, babbling and cooing against his face as Din rubbed his eyes and regained consciousness. Din would talk with him a little then, and Grogu would sometimes go get one of his colored balls to play with. After a while, when the child got drowsy again, Din would place him in the nook of his elbow and rock him gently back to sleep. The red disc of the sun usually detached itself from the horizon right around that time, and the first sounds of people stirring in the street crept down the hallway from the front of the house and reached their little room unnoticed. 

They settled into a routine fairly quickly. During they day, Grogu was at school. They treated him well here even though he was different - not to mention much younger (or older) than all the other pupils - and soon the kid made no objections when Din dropped him off in the morning. Din’s heart, on the other hand, broke a little every time they said their goodbyes, only to be put back together again when Grogu was picked up in the afternoon, all hyper and hungry and too tired to walk on his own. Din didn’t mind carrying him home. 

He helped Cara whenever his help was needed, which was most days. Much of the work consisted of smaller tasks involving town security and maintenance. 

“So, what it’s like having a steady job,” she teased him one day. 

“The pay’s good, but my boss is a bit of a busybody,” Din replied. And then he smiled. Cara smiled back, shaking her head and walking away. They could do that now, smile at each other. Din hadn’t worn his helmet, or armor, since the day he came back to Nevarro. 

In the evening, when Grogu was put to bed after dinner and playtime on the back porch, Greef would bring Din something to drink in the living room. The warm, spicy vapor leaving his mug had soothing properties, and Din more often than not found himself leaning back in the ochre circular couch under the windows and closing his eyes. Greef’s voice was gentle and illuminating, his presence an unfamiliar comfort. 

“So, how is life on Nevarro treating you these days,” he asked late one night, his dark eyes lighted up by the soft glow of a pulsating lantern in the corner of the room. 

“I like it here,” Din said. He didn’t elaborate. He didn’t feel like he needed to. 

It was less than a week later that Greef kissed him for the first time, unexpected, inevitable and cathartic all at once. One moment they were laughing at something that happened earlier at Cara’s office; the next Greef had moved closer on the couch and put his hand on Din’s knee. They looked at each other for a long time before Greef moved in, slowly, and closed the final distance between them. It was brief and sweet, and for a moment only the two of them existed in the whole universe, and then Din suddenly stopped it and looked down, clearing his throat, and Greef was up in a flash, clearing the table and blowing out the candles. The next morning, Din could not recall how long he sat there, motionless, in the silent room. 

“Are you okay,” Cara asked him at work that day. She had been talking for a while about a new hospital she wanted to open, but Din hadn’t heard a word she’d said. 

He went for a walk before picking Grogu up from school. The dunes were a deep gold in the swirl of the late afternoon heat. In a few hours, the sky would become a familiar dark void, a heavy blanket of quivering stars scattered above their heads and stretching to infinity. For the first time ever, Din didn’t feel like escaping into that void. 

“I’m sorry, Din. About last night. I don’t know why I... Please don’t leave, all right? Please stay, the both of you.”

Din replied by taking both of Greef’s hands in his and kissing him. This time, it was far from brief. They kissed all night and well into the morning. Grogu woke up at his usual hour, and Din made sure to be there when he did. But they didn’t watch the sunrise from the little round window that morning. Din carried Grogu to Greef’s room instead, and the kid babbled and cooed and fell asleep again between the two of them, the lightest of snores escaping his half-open mouth. Greef held his hand, tracing his thumb softly across the little green fingers. When Din dozed off shortly after, it was with a smile on his face that didn’t seem like it would go away for a very long time.


End file.
